


what we told each other to help us through the day

by greatunironic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, enemies to fuckbuddies, horniness to tenderness i guess, someone catches feelings though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatunironic/pseuds/greatunironic
Summary: “Jango wasn’t sure how this thing between him and Kenobi started up: just that it had, and now here they were, once every few ten days or when deployments allowed, tangled up in this bed together.”
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 36
Kudos: 543





	what we told each other to help us through the day

**Author's Note:**

> \- i was supposed to be working on the sequel to “city lights” but this filth came out instead; also i have never written anything like this (porn, it’s just porn) but i hope it’s on the sexier side of things  
> \- set in some nebulous universe where jango survived geonosis + he + obi-wan became fuck buddies  
> \- i’m on tumblr [here](https://greatunironic.tumblr.com/) if you’d like to come shame me for my life choices  
> \- title from ada limón’s “the great blue heron of dunbar road”

Jango wasn’t sure how this thing between him and Kenobi started up: just that it had, and now here they were, once every few ten days or when deployments allowed, tangled up in this bed together.

It was always in some anonymous hostel or hotel, usually Mid Rim, somewhere between where Kenobi was deployed with the GAR and where Jango had just finished a hunt. One of them would comm the other, an offhand mention of what planet they’d be on and when, and then they’d have to hunt one another down. Kenobi left his Padawan behind with his troopers and Jango left Boba locked on the ship with homework and an emergency comm.

They didn’t make it hard to find each other. By the time they were trading these casual calls, they would both be pent up and ready to let off some steam. Since they’d started this — whatever it was — Jango had hooked up with one or two of his old bed partners here and there, but eventually stopped altogether. He never asked Kenobi if there was anyone else; he didn’t think there was, the hungry way he’d look at Jango, how he could barely wait for Jango to get into the room before he was pulling his tabards and tunics over his head and staring Jango down.

He tried not to think about what they were. They were just this, two people who might not like each other but respected each other well enough, who had some truly phenomenal, occasionally furniture destroying sex.

Here they were again, Kenobi on his back, Jango over top him, their bodies moving together, breathing harshly. The cheap metal headboard of this particular room’s bed squeaked against the wall, in time with Jango’s thrusts.

“Put your back into it, Fett, now there’s a love,” said Kenobi.

Jango growled and snapped his hips hard enough to send Kenobi scrambling back up the bed, his head nearly hitting the headboard. Kenobi just sighed, pleased, curling his fingers into the metal rungs, so Jango did it again and again.

Normally, Jango wasn’t like this with his bed partners. He’d always been kind, courteous, caring in bed in the past — he was usually _quiet —_ he wasn’t sure what it was about Kenobi that brought out the parts of him that loved a fight, the parts of him that he always tried to leave, carefully, at the door to the bedroom.

But Kenobi just had to smirk and toss him a wink and a saucy comment, and Jango was pressing him face first into the mattress and fucking him until he cried, all sorts of wild filth coming out of his mouth.

Of course, Kenobi gave it as well as he so beautifully took it.

“Yes,” he was saying, “just like that. Oh, make me feel it, Fett, send me back to the Jedi unable to _walk_ right. I want to feel you for _days,_ my dear.”

Jango, of course, obliged, hips pistoning. He shifted a bit and pulled at one of Kenobi’s legs, and Kenobi followed the motion effortlessly, hooking it over Jango’s shoulder, his heel digging into the meat of his back. Jango felt himself go even deeper on the next thrust and Kenobi made a wonderful, fucked out little noise that went straight to his balls. He tangled a hand in Kenobi’s hair and pulled in time with his thrusts.

“You won’t be able to walk at all when I’m done with you,” he told him. “I’m going to break you in half, ruin you for your precious _jetii,_ you’ll have to crawl from my bed. If you even want to leave. If I let you.”

Another little noise slipped out of Kenobi and Jango switched to a series of shallow, punishing thrusts, pulling out and barely pushing back in.

“Is that what you want?” he asked. “You want me to keep holding you down, fucking you like a _jetii_ whore? Keep you in my bed, warming it, waiting for me, loose and ready and wet? Tell me what you want.”

“I want that,” gasped Kenobi. “Please, oh, Fett, I want it, fuck me harder. Fuck me _harder.”_

Jango pulled out instead, until just the head of his cock was inside of him. He reached down to circle his thumb around Kenobi’s hot rim, stretched out around him. Kenobi moaned.

“What else?” he demanded. “What else?”

He slid his thumb in alongside his cock, slowly fucking into him again, cock and thumb together, and a lesser man would have wailed. Kenobi just shuddered.

“Play with my nipples,” he said.

“I don’t have any free hands, sweetheart,” Jango said. He twisted his thumb alongside his cock for emphasis and Kenobi arched his head into his other hand, proving Jango’s point. “You’ll have to choose.”

“Why?” he asked, smirking despite the glazed look in his eyes. “I don’t need you to _talk_ to get off, Fett.”

Jango stared down at him.

“Put your mouth on my tits,” said Kenobi. “Play with me. Suck me. Bite me. If you’re good, I’ll even let you leave a mark.”

He bent down and licked one nipple. Kenobi made a noise he’d never made for Jango before, the leg over his shoulder trembling, and Jango twitched his hips.

“Don’t,” he said. “Just — let me keep you warm in me, like this. I want to feel you hard inside me, waiting, as you play with me and touch me. I can come like this, your mouth on me. Not often but with you — would you like to see it? Would you like that? Me coming with your cock, hard and still, inside me, your mouth working my _jetii_ whore tits, not a hand on my own cock. Untouched. I’ll come so hard for you, all over myself, just from your mouth. I have before. Oh, do you — oh, yes, like that, oh.” He groaned brokenly before continuing, “Do you remember? When I rode your face? You ate me out until I couldn’t remember my name and I came so hard, I had it on my chin. Do you remember? And then you pushed me down and jerked off over me, came all over my chest, I was so _messy_ — ”

Jango moaned around the nipple in his mouth.

“Yes, you love it,” said Kenobi. “ _I_ love it. I come harder in my life with you, than anyone else. You’ve ruined me. I don’t want anyone else. I haven’t had anyone else since we started. Next time, later, I want you to come on me again. I want you to fuck my tits. It would be so good, you rutting over me, marking me.”

Jango pulled his thumb out from beside his cock, simply so he could grip the base of it, and moved his mouth to the other tit. _Fuck,_ he thought. He was so turned on right now. He was glad Kenobi had told him to stay still; he wasn’t sure if he could stand to move at all and not explode. He wanted to hear more.

“Are you close?” asked Kenobi. “Do you like it?”

He pulled back, growled, “Yes,” and bit down on Kenobi’s nipple. He gasped.

“Fuck me again after I come,” he said. “Fuck me as hard as you can with your mouth still on me after I come. Oh, yes, yes, fuck, oh like that. Just — I wish you were bare,” he said in a rush. “I wish there was nothing between us when you fucked me. I want to feel every bare inch of you, fucking me raw and open. I want you to come inside me, and I want you to stay inside me, fall asleep together, your cock warm inside me, your come leaking out around you, down my thighs. I want to wake up with you fucking me. I want you to never leave me, keep me full of you, plugged up and messy and wet, ready for you, over and over until you put — oh!”

Kenobi fell silent, simply moaning. Jango looked up from where he was still, quite enthusiastically, sucking one of his tits. He half expected Kenobi to come there at the end; Jango himself was so fucking close it was only through sheer force of will at this point that he didn’t. But Kenobi was just staring at the ceiling, chest heaving and lips twisted shut. His cock was painfully hard against Jango’s stomach.

Jango shifted slightly, suckling gently, and Kenobi moaned again behind his closed lips. His cock jumped. 

Around Kenobi’s nipple, he asked, “What?”

Kenobi stayed silent.

He pulled back so that he could thrust deeply into him again. He said, “You didn’t finish.”

“Oh?” asked Kenobi.

“No,” he said. Without pulling out, he shifted until he got his knees under him and sat up, rocking Kenobi with him until he was sitting in his lap. While he wouldn’t be able to get a lot of leverage to thrust, it was a great angle nonetheless, shifting his cock impossibly deep within the other man and pressing the head just against that electric spot. He could grind against it with just a twist of his hips, making Kenobi gasp and groan and writhe helplessly, and he could still pay attention to Kenobi’s sculpted chest. Suckling on his tits was a bigger turn on for him than he’d thought; he’d have to thank Kenobi for the idea later. But now —

“You didn’t finish,” he said, biting just below Kenobi’s pectoral. Kenobi had offered to let him mark him up, and he’d always stopped Jango from doing that before; he was going to make good on that promise. 

“That’s what I want,” Kenobi breathed. “Just — just that, you coming bare inside me. Marking me. Owning me.”

“You want to make a mess,” Jango said. 

“Yes,” he said. “Make a mess of me, Fett. Keep me wet and sloppy for you.”

He tried to get his knees under him and raise himself, but Jango held his hips in place. He growled, “I’ll let you ride it later. But I’m not done with these fat tits of yours yet.”

“Oh,” gasped Kenobi again.

“It’s what you wanted,” he said. “Me keeping you open. Me keeping myself warm in you. My good little _jetii_ bed warmer, with your gorgeous cock and fat tits and tight ass. I’ll fill you up good. And I’ll keep you filled, again and again, until you're leaking, until you're fat with me.”

He bit down on one of his nipples, sucking hard, and ground up against him, as hard as he could, once, twice. He was so close to coming —

“Fuck, yes, put a baby in me,” moaned Kenobi.

He froze.

Jango looked up at Kenobi’s face again, flushed bright red, eyes wide. He looked embarrassed, and Jango realized that’s what he’d cut himself off from saying earlier. 

_Put a baby in me._

He took a second to picture it: Kenobi in his bed, riding his cock, bouncing like a holovid porn star, big with his come and then big with his child, his tits filling and truly fat and begging for Jango to suck on them. Kenobi on his side, Jango fucking him from behind, one hand on his heavy stomach, Kenobi’s hand on top of his, their child —

There were a handful of human male variants who could carry a child. Men on Concord Dawn couldn’t, but there’d been a few _haat mando’ade_ who’d come from other planets who’d been able to. He tried to remember if he knew what Kenobi was, if he’d ever mentioned where his home planet had been before he’d gone to the _jetii._

He stared up at Kenobi.

Kenobi stared at him.

“If I fucked you bare right now,” he said, slowly, “would that be something we need to worry about?”

Kenobi cut his eyes to the corner of the room and then shook his once, sharply.

 _Oh,_ he thought.

And then Kenobi said, “I’m on contraceptives.”

He lifted Kenobi out of his lap, cock — still rock hard, what this man did to him — slipping out. Kenobi watched him, eyes wide, and Jango ripped the barrier off himself, tossing it into the corner of the room.

“Hands and knees,” he said. “I’m going to fuck you until you cry, and then I’m going to pull out and come all over your fucked open hole.”

Kenobi got on his hands and knees.

  
  


After, Jango watched Kenobi putting his leggings back on, his tunics. He finger-combed his hair back into place, a flush still high on his pale cheekbones, and Jango thought about hooking his fingers in the fabric of his tabards to pull him back down into bed, to hold him close. He hadn’t wiped the come off his legs before he’d put the leggings back on. He still had Jango smeared on the insides of his thighs.

“Is that something you want?” he found himself asking quietly.

Kenobi glanced over at him, confused. “Pardon?”

“Is that something you want?” he asked again. He pictured it, him and Kenobi in bed again, but this time Kenobi hadn’t been on contraceptives when they’d fucked with nothing between them and, after Jango finished inside him, he’d reached down and put two fingers in him, working his come in.

 _Just like that, my dear,_ Kenobi — _Obi-Wan_ — would sigh, and Jango would keep him there, on his fingers, on his cock, his come inside him, until their child took root and a family grew.

Kenobi was still staring at him.

Jango wasn’t sure how all that _jetiise_ shit worked but he concentrated hard on the image of Kenobi holding a youngling and pressed it at him. Something clearly worked, because Kenobi pinked even more and looked away at the floor.

He stood up from the bed and walked towards him. Kenobi didn’t move but he didn’t look up either. Jango stopped perhaps an arm’s length away from him.

“Is that something you could want?” he asked. “With me?”

“Yes,” whispered Kenobi, something ashamed and wanting in his voice. “Yes. But it’s not something that you’d want with me, my dear.”

“You know me so well, do you?”

He looked back up at him. He smiled, sadly. “Don’t I? I’m a Jedi. And I can’t — I can’t stop being that.”

“And if I asked you to leave?” Jango said. “Right now. If I asked you to leave and go away with me, begin a family with me — would you? Could you?”

Kenobi closed the space between them and kissed him, slow and sweet. When they broke apart, his eyes were bright.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Abruptly, Jango was very, very angry. He grabbed Kenobi’s wrists and said, “You’re allowed to want things. You’re allowed to want this.”

“It’s not a matter of wanting, Jango!” he snapped and Jango froze. Kenobi had never called him by his first name before. He was saying, “Of course I want things. But I have responsibilities, and a duty, and those things come before my wants. And I cannot now — I cannot abandon them, no matter how badly I want — please don’t ask that of me.”

He pulled his wrists out of Jango’s grasp, now weak with all the fight leaving him as quickly as it came, and he walked back to the bed. He sat down on it and dropped his head into his hands.

He looked small, and in need of protecting, even though Jango knew better; and Jango wasn’t sure when it was that he gave away his heart to this man, only that apparently he had, and now it ached.

Jango sat down next to him. Their thighs touched.

“Ask me again after,” Kenobi said quietly. “I cannot tell you what my answer will be, but ask me again after.”

“Okay,” he said. “Okay.”


End file.
